NCIS-Kidnapping and a rescue?
by Phoenix1Skyfire9
Summary: When Ziva and Abbey are kidnapped will their friends find them in time or will they find help from an unlikely source
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS

In the capital in a secret building that barely gets any recognition five people were wondering what was keeping a team member late from getting there. A goth girl was pacing back and forth while an elderly man was standing trying regale the team about something that they did not really need to hear. Another elderly man was typing at his computer and getting really mad at and started to slam down hard, the other two were doing their daily routine when they heard the keyboard getting slammed.

"Uh Boss I don't think that you need to do that after all it takes time to work on a computer." One of the guys said from his desk.

"And you know this why McGeek? Oh yeah your name says it right there MCGEEK." the other one nearly shouted startling the rest of the team.

"Where is she?" the goth girl asked.

"Abbey I am sure that she is fine and that she will be walking in here any second now." McGee said.

The team member in question was driving in her normal speed being used to driving in her native land Israel, when a blinding light came from now where stunning her.

"Ugh my head. *moans*"she said incoherently

Two people who were out for a casual walk notice that something was wrong and went to go and investigate, when a black van with no way to find it pulled up to the Israeli car and got out. The people who got out were covered from head to toe so that no one could find them.

"Are you certain that this is a good idea, I mean we could be heading everything into a war?" one of them asked in a strange foreign language.

"Yes she is a target along with another one after we get the two of them together we will win everything that we were told, we would win after all who can stop us we have that island that no one goes to anyways." the other replied in that same language.

"But won't we get into huge trouble with the government? I thought that we were suppose to keep a low profile." said the first.

"Look lets just grab her and get our other target and head to that island were we will dump the two of them and head back here no one the wiser." said the second.

"Okay."

Back at the headquarters of NCIS the team was getting more worried about their missing friend but decided that it would best not to put a BOLO out for her just yet. They heard the elevator door ring open and they all thought that it was their teammate.

"Any later Ziva and we were going to call you and ask you why you were late." the leader said. When he got no response he stood up to see if it their team member.

He heard a canister rolling on the carpet floor and release a nerve gas. "Everyone cover you face so you don't inhale..." the leader was trying to get out before he passed out on the floor, but it was too late the entire room was covered in smoke putting everyone out cold. Two guys entered the room covered again with protective gear and went up to Abbey.

"And here is target number two." One said.

"Can we go. I don't want to get caught." The other said.

"Yes now that we have both we can further carry out our plan." the first one said. After they picked up Abbey they both left the building and got back into their van.

Driving down the road as if nothing had happen the two kidnappers were heading to a marine park to rent a boat under the guise of sight-seeing around the harbor on open water. The guy who owned the marine park agreed and asked about the two women.

"They are our dates and wanted to go with us. But they fell asleep along the way here and well you understand."

"Of course the drive could be long or short depending on where you come from. Hey is the key to the ignition but I do need you to sign some papers company policy you know." the owner said.

"Sure hey Steve why don't you sign the papers while I go wake up our dates."

"Sure thing Derek." 'Steve' said. Signing the papers the marine park owner said that he was closing within thirty minutes.

"Uh that is only a short time to seeing everything along the harbor." 'Steve' whinnied.

"I know but I really don't like it either but when the sun sets I close."

"Well then we will try to be fast."

'Derek' went to go get Abbey and Ziva. Neither woman had recovered from the ordeal that put them there as of yet.

"Come ladies our ride is waiting." 'Derek' said.

Getting them on the boat proved to be a challenge with two sleeping women, but they managed and took off just as the sun was setting. The owner came out to see the boat leaving and could not yell loud enough to get them back. 'I better wait until they come back.

Back at NCIS

Everyone was coming to groaning and moaning.

"Is everyone still here?" The leader asked.

"No Jethro everyone is not all accounted for. Abigail is missing." The elderly man stated.

"Alright McGee pull up the security cameras. Lets find out what happened. DiNozzo called Ziva's phone. And Ducky I want you to go around and check on everyone." Jethro said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Review: Last chapter introduced two kidnappers of Ziva and Abbey, they were taking the two women to an island that no one goes to and get back before anyone notices them missing. Gibbs and the rest of his team were knocked out cold by sleeping gas and had ordered McGee to go over the security cameras, while Ducky went around to see if everyone was alright. Tony was ordered as well to put a BOLO out for Ziva's car. Will our missing agents be saved in time and what plans are the kidnappers have the revolve around the two women? Will Gibbs and his team find their friends?

"Boss I think that I got something over here." a young man said.

"What do you have McGee?" the leader of the team said.

"It shows the kidnapping but not who the kidnappers are." McGee said.

"Keep looking surely there is something that will give them away."

"I will Boss but from the video so far it is as if they knew where to look for Abbey."

"Hey Boss we got a hit from the BOLO on Ziva's car." the other man said.

"Well where is it?"

"A block from here Boss."

"Jethro everyone here is doing fine, if I am not need up here again I will go and head back downstairs to the morgue." the elderly man said.

On the boat.

" I think that marine park owner is suspicious of us." One of the kidnappers said.

" You worry too much, I have a plan that can take care of that little problem for us; but for right now why don't you go and check on those two women make sure that they are not awake." the other said.

As one of the kidnappers were going down to the hold to see if Abbey and Ziva were still asleep they had no idea what was in store for them. Deep within the ocean a battle raged on between man and beast or more accurately a girl no more the 19 yrs of age and a Megalodon shark. To those that were on the surface everything seem calm and serene until a spot of blood appeared to show. It gave the other kidnapper a great idea as to say how they lost their date and if the owner came with too many questions he was just going to blow him up with his boats. The one that went say that both were still knocked out cold.

'I am sorry girls that you got involved but I promise you that things will be okay as long as you don't get on my partners bad side. He has it out for an NCIS agent named Gibbs.' he thought to the women.

Back at NCIS

_"DiNozzo where did you say the car was?" _Jethro asked.

"You are right there Boss." DiNozzo replied.

"_I don't see it."_

_"Ah Boss it is right behind you."_ The other agent said.

_"Thanks McGee. DiNozzo why did you not tell where it was exactly." _

"Sorry had my mind on other things."

Jethro and McGee looked over Ziva's Car and saw that her phone was still inside throwing out the possibility of tracking her that way. Jethro looked at McGee wondering what was going on in his head knowing that two of his friends were missing.

"Boss I think that we can safely say that whoever took Ziva did it without a fight. Also how they did it without anyone seeing is beyond me."

"I think that people saw but are too scared to come forward. I was hoping that Ziva still had her phone on her so we could locate her that way but whoever took Ziva probably already thought of that. DiNozzo you still there?" Jethro asked.

"Yes Boss."

"Good listen up go to the Director and ask him to get the Mossad involve if he asks why tell him everything."

"Got it Boss."

Back on the Boat

As the boat slowed down there was a shout from the stern saying that they arrived and to bring the two women up.

"What are going to do now?" the one that was down in the hold asked.

"We are going to dump these lovely ladies here and get back before we are missed too much, after all we have a pretty solid alibi." the other said.

Hosting Abbey up first and over the rail to dump her on the sandy beach, then reaching down to host Ziva up and over the rail to join Abbey. After their task was complete they left the two women there. Heading back to the harbor.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Review: When we last saw Ziva and Abbey they were getting dumped on an island. Gibbs and McGee found Ziva's car and Tony went to go to inform the director of what has accrued.

On the Island

*Moans* "Ugh my head it hurts." A groggy voice said.

*Groans* "Ugh my body feels like lead." Another groggy voice said.

Two women looked around to get a better view of their surroundings and noticed some lines in the sand.

"Uh Abbey did you drag me up here away from the water." The Israeli woman said.

"No, I thought that you did." The goth woman said. Little did they know that they were being observed as they talked.

'I hope that they don't start looking around here the more they stay on the beach the safer they will be. I just hope that whoever put them here will come back for them.' The shadow figure thought.

"Hey we need to look for shelter it may be that we are here for a while and we don't even know where here is." The Israeli woman said.

"Ziva I think that we should stay here on the beach. We don't know where we are and I don't want to get lost. Besides I am certain that Gibbs is out looking for us right now. Or I hope so." Abbey said.

"You are probably right Abbey but it is not safe to be out in the open for very long." Ziva reasoned.

Abbey had to agree that Ziva had more training on survival then she and she was going to trust the other woman's instincts.

'Swell they are going to come looking, that is not good at all no one can find me.' the shadow figure thought.

Both women got up and found that they were sore and achy "Ow that hurts." they both cried at the same time; and started to head further into the island in hope of finding some shelter.

Back at NCIS

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ABBEY AND ZIVA ARE MISSING!" The Director yelled at Tony.

"Look I know that this is a lot to take in but right now we need to get ahold of the Mossad. That is what Gibbs told me to do and trust me Director if he calls me to demand why I was unable to get the message out. Gibbs is going to explode on me, and I rather it be on those that took Abbey and Ziva, ma'am." Tony said reasonably without letting his temper get the better of him. 'Although I can not blame you for yelling at me. I would rather be the one out there looking instead of standing in here.' he thought to himself.

"Very well DiNozzo, I will get ahold of the Mossad and inform them of what had accrued. And you leave Gibbs to me, he should have told me first not letting you tell me." Jenny Shepard said.

Tony left into her capable hands and went back to his desk hoping that there would be some good news, and there was right on the TV a news cover story about an explosion at a marine park.

The Kidnappers:

Getting back to the harbor the owner noticed that two of the four were missing. When the marine park owner went to question the two one of them went to get the car while the other one dealt with the owner claiming that he was delusional and that there were only two to begin with. The other guy honked on the car giving the silent signal that it was time to go.

"I am sorry but we have to go. And honestly I think that you should go and get your eyes check there were only the two of us. Um before we go I would like to double-check the boat to make certain that I and my friend did not leave anything behind." the guy said.

The owner gave his permission and the guy went back into the boat, down to the hold and place the charges for five minutes.

"Thanks there was nothing that we forgot."

Getting in the car and left. Five minutes later an explosion was heard from behind them.

"Now what?" The other asked.

"We blend in to see what all the commotion is about. After all we want to have a solid alibi."

So they turned around and begun the task of blending in with the on looker even the media was covering the story.

To be continued.

Will Abbey and Ziva meet their new friend or is the shadow person to shy to come face to face with them? What is the overall plan of the Kidnappers.


	4. Chapter 4

Review: Ziva and Abbey had woken up on a strange island wondering what to do and how to get home. Back at the harbor the two kidnappers blew up the harbor, to cover their tracks. The NCIS started to get worry about their missing members and decided to inform the Mossad about Ziva being missing. It was revealed that a shadow figure pull them from the shoreline further up the beach. Will our friends be saved and will they meet the shadow figure.

On Island:

Ziva had convinced Abbey that they had to explore the island in search of shelter, when they heard some rustling from off to the left of them. They looked towards their left and saw the blur of shadow figure running away. They looked at each other; and thought the same thought that they should go investigate what it was that they saw.

'I don't believe this. Why is history repeating itself?' the shadow figure thought.

"Whew whoever this person is, they sure are fast I am having trouble keeping up with them. Ziva I don't think that this is a good idea." the goth said.

"I know but we need answers right now. I have a feeling that whoever this person is might help. I can faster but I don't want to leave you out here by yourself." the Isreali replied.

"Run faster than but please mark the trail. Uh Ziva I think that you are going to want to see this."

"Darn it we are back to where we started but this time there is someone there."

It was true the shadow figure led them back around to the beach, hoping that this time that they won't follow. The shadow person did not turn around with out the fear holding them up. As Ziva and Abbey were starting their approach towards the shadow figure they noticed that the figure was dressed in what appeared to them as rags; they also noticed that the figure did not turn around but was getting ready to bolt yet again.

"Please wait we won't harm you. We only want to talk." Abbey said hoping that the figure understood what she was saying.

To their surprise the figure stopped in their tracks but did not turn around. Ziva approached the figure with the caution from being around the team. Abbey wanted to approach but she got the feeling that there was something different about the person in front of them but she could not put her figure on it.

"Uh Ziva, I don't think that it would be wise to approach her right now." Abbey said.

"Why do you say that? I won't hurt her, but I think that it would be wise to stay together." Ziva said.

"It is a feeling that I get. Man I could really use a Caf-Pow right now."

"I know what you mean."

The figure heard them saying that they were thirsty and motioned that they should follow. After being led to a fresh water stream and to some fresh fruit on the island Ziva and Abbey ate and drank till they were full and finally asleep.

The figure was listening intently to the strange sounds of the two sleeping women wondering where their people were. "I hope that your friends find you and I will ask the Watcher of all to guide them here.

Back at NCIS

"I understand your concern Sir but I can assure you that we have the best people on the case. No Sir we don't have any leads as of yet. Please hold on Sir (turns the Muted TV up "We are here at a marine park where just moments ago it stood with the proud owner. What you see behind me is a pile of debris all over the place. The local police have no clues as to why someone would target the park."). Sir I have to let you go and get my team over there to see if there is any clues as to our missing agents. *hangs up the phone* Ugh what an ordeal. *Getting ahold of the secretary* Get me Gibbs or DiNozzo." The Director of NCIS said.

Moments later Gibbs showed up with a scowl on his face.

"If you are going to tell me about that explosion, DiNozzo already told me. I was thinking about investigating to see if our people were there or not." Gibbs said.

_Flash back_

_"Boss we have a problem."_

_"What is it DiNozzo?"_

_"I am not able to track Abbey the way you and McGee suggested. Because there was an explosion not to far from here." DiNozzo said._

_"We are on our way back."_

_End of Flash back._

"You have a go to investigate this and not one word had better leak out of this office building do I make myself clear." Jenny said.

"Crystal." Gibbs said then left the office.

"Bring your gear and somebody get Ducky." came the order.

At the Harbor.

"Ah I think that should be enough of our presences, we don't want to be here when NCIS arrives." on of the Kidnappers said.

"Yeah let's go."

"Yes let's go, but before we both get into the car there was something that I was going to do. Now what was it oh yes now I remembered. You were talking to the girls giving them a hint on how to find us. You became a liability thanks to that. If those girls are found they could track you based on your voice. Good-bye "Steve". *guns goes off.* Enjoy Hell." the final Kidnapper said and walks away.

Everyone that was around heard a gun go off but they did not know who fired their gun. Moments later NCIS shows up and finds that there needs to be some serious crowd control. Gibbs walks up to one of the local police officers and ask who was in charge of the crowd; they told him that no one was and that they had another issue on their hands. Each one was muttering about a gun going off and how it was not their gun till one of the police officers noticed that his gun was missing.

"Uh Jethro we seemed to have another body on our hands." The ME said.

"Yes Ducky we do thank you for the information right now you focus on the bodies and the rest of us will focus on the harbor."

"DAMN IT WHERE ARE THEY! I ONLY COUNT TWO BODIES! WHERE ARE ZIVA AND ABBEY?" DiNozzo was shouting.

Gibbs walked up behind Tony and smacked in the head.

"What was that for? You may not care for them but I sure as hell do." DiNozzo said.

"We need to keep a low profile DiNozzo and I understand that you are concerned."

"Sorry Boss, but this keeps getting worse and worse."

"Yeah."

None of the people on the land noticed a dolphin jumping out of the water and doing flips distracting them from seeing someone leaving away from the shore. It was the shadow figure from the island looking for Ziva's and Abbey's friends, and not having any luck. When DiNozzo and McGee were done collecting evidence and Gibbs done with getting statements, Ducky had both bodies loaded and ready to taken back to the headquarters.

On the Island

Both Ziva and Abbey were waking up and holding a conversation and wondering if what they saw was real.

"Hey Abbey you saw a figure last night right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah and I was going to ask you the same."

Okay so my eyes were not playing tricks on me."

They looked around and noticed that they were the only ones around and that they were near a cave. They looked at each other and nodded in mutual understanding about going in. Walking in they saw a girl painting on the wall from what she heard.

"Hey that is a harbor from we are from." Abbey exclaimed startling the girl.

"No it is okay we won't hurt you we want to ask you a few questions the first off where are we?" Ziva assured the girl. Ziva and Abbey noticed that she tried to speak but all that came out were growls and hisses so Abbey pointed to the wall "Why don't you draw it." The girl understanding this wrote You are on an Island a little ways off from the place you call home.. I have no idea on how you got here but I do have some idea on how to get you back. I know that your friends are worried about you and I don't like strangers here on my home. I will take you back home but afterwards I leave to come back here. Island equals home.

"Okay this is too weird. I am afraid that we can not leave you here by yourself with no way for you to protect yourself."

At that the girl scowled at them, and Abbey was feeling intimidated while Ziva was getting ready to fight.

"Uh Ziva may I talk to you. *They both leave* I think that she is unused to being near people and does not want her home to be destroyed, plus she called this place home. Not something else that we would normally have said." Abbey said.

"That is true, I guess that I am not used to being surrounded by trees all the time." Ziva confided.

They went back in to see the girl curling into a ball and going to sleep guessing that they should do the same they found a spot where it was a safe distance away from the girl yet a safe distance near the girl. They woke in the night hearing whimpering noises, looking around they saw that the sounds were coming from the sleeping girl. Soon a wolf came through and laid down next to the girl ceasing the whimpering. They thought that it was odd but could do nothing save trying to figure if the wolf was friendly or if it was going to eat them all. They slowly crept over and saw that the girl was fast asleep and so was the wolf.

At NCIS.

Gibbs went down to Ducky to get his report from the ME and everything was as they found and the doctor concluded the same theories they talked about what to do next and how tension was high. He then went to McGee who had no luck identifying the bodies that they brought back and Tony looked as if he was going to bite someone's hand off so he ordered everyone to go home and rest.

To Be Continued

What will Gibbs find out about the Kidnapping and how will the girl get Abbey and Ziva home.


	5. Chapter 5

Review: Ziva and Abbey saw that the shadow figure was a young child and that at night she was deeply troubled, but they realized something about the child: she really cares about life. Though the only way that the child communicates is by drawing pictures and waving her hands in what Abbey calls weird sign language. Ziva sees her as an ally and at the same time a threat. Gibbs and the others have their hand full trying to find their agents and to figure out the motive for killing two people in one day. The Kidnapper thought that he covered his tracks well by blowing up the marine park and killing his partner point-blank range. The team is running out of time and the island girl is getting the feeling of being surrounded.

On the Island:

"Hey don't you think that was weird last night how the girl was whimpering in her sleep then a wolf came to hush her up?" The Israeli asked the Goth.

"Not really if you think about it she had to have something to raise her if she grew up on the island plus she acted as if she knew the wolf. Also I think that we have to figure a way off this island, knowing Gibbs he is royal pissed and I would be surprised to see the building still standing. Not to mention I miss seeing the team." The Goth said.

Ziva nodded and went into her own thoughts to figure out any clues as to why this was happening to them then she remember driving late into work and that Gibbs was going to put her through the grinder, a blinding light making her lose control of her car, and being in a vehicle then on a boat when she woke up she was on a unfamilar island with Abbey.

"Hey Abbey do you remember how we got into this at all?" Ziva asked.

"A little why?" Abbey said

"There must be some clue as to why it was only us and not the rest of the team."

"Good point."

Back at NCIS

Jenny was getting worried about her friends and their well-being and she was assured that everyone was doing their best to find them. She was also worried about Gibbs and how he was taking the whole affair knowing that he treated the two women as his daughters and would protect them with his dying breath.

"Ugh this bites." she said to no one in particular. Getting up and walked out of her office and down into the main area when there was yet another alarm going off in her head, before she had time to process it everything went black. The last thing that she would remember would be in the office building.

A hand reached out of the shadows and with the chloroform rag knocked the director of NCIS out cold. A cold voice spoke into her ear saying that the agency really should have done better with security after the last time. That hand dragged her limped body away from prying eyes, out the under garage and to yet a different harbor.

"Are you sure that you want to go out there now sir it is almost closing time and I would rather you wait till morning." The owner asked.

"Um Sir if it is the same to you I would rather take my girlfriend out tonight and come back in the morning." The kidnapper asked.

"As long as you pay for the insurance and sign the paper work."

The kidnapper did as he was bid but this time he put a different name down.

"Okay Marcin here are the keys to the boat and please make sure that she is still floating in one piece."

"Yes sir and thank you so much."

'Marcin' went to get his 'girlfriend' to put her in the boat. It was only when the boat started up did the owner realized that he forgot to ask for the down payment as well as the fee.

"Stupid." He muttered to himself.

Gibbs and his team (DiNozzo and McGee) returned to NCIS and went to process the evidence.

"You two process this stuff and see if you can not see anything on that chard video. I am going to report to the Director." Gibbs said.

"Yes Boss." came from two different mouths.

Gibbs went up stairs to see that no one was in the Director's office and that the sectary was getting worried muttering how she should have been back by now.

"TONY AND TIM GET UP HERE NOW!" came the order.

DiNozzo and McGee rushed up the stairs and saw the same thing as their boss.

"This b*st*rd is tormenting us boss. When I get my hands on him or her, I am going to make them regret ever being born." DiNozzo was fuming when saying this startling both Gibbs and McGee. Soon the assistant director came in.

"What are you guys doing in here." came the demand.

"Well Vance I am here to report to Director Sheppard, and not you. When I saw this I figure that I get my team." Gibbs said.

Vance was furious at the way Gibbs treated him with a blandly voice.

"Until such time the Director returns I am the acting Director do I make my self clear Agent Gibbs."

"Perfectly.

On the boat:

The Kidnapper was going really fast hoping that his latest victim would be knocked out and did not want to give anything way. As he sped through the waters he had failed to notice the blood marking the waters yet again. Under the water the young island girl was fighting her latest dinner and won her fight.

Upon reaching the island were the kidnapper had previously been, he dumped the Director's body without care and took off back to the harbor. The island girl came back to shore and saw yet another mouth to feed and decided to take the other mouth to the other two.

On the Island:

Abbey and Ziva were looking around for almost twelve hours when they heard some movement coming towards them. Ziva was getting ready both Abbey and herself when she saw the island caring both a large fish and the Director.

"Abbey help me." Ziva said as she rushed forward.

The island girl hearing her other two guests coming towards her, she stopped where she was. Then she felt her load be coming lighter.

"What happened?" Abbey asked.

The girl made a gesture to indicate that she had no idea. Moments later the Director woke.

"Ow my head."

"Easy Director you will feel achy all over." Abbey said.

"Wish I knew what to give you but I suggest you stretch yourself."

"Where are we?"

"Don't know Ma'am" came from both Abbey and Ziva.

"Until we get out of this you might as well call me Jenny."

Jenny looked around and saw the island girl and started to ask her some questions.

"Um Jenny she does not completely understand what you are asking. But if you look at the wall you can see what she told us." Abbey said.

Jenny looked at where Abbey was talking about and saw what the girl was trying to say.

"So how do we get out of here?" She asked out loud to Ziva and Abbey.

"We have been thinking about that and if we should take the girl with us."

The island girl made a hissing noise at that and wanted to imput her ideas.

"You have something you want to share with us?" Abbey asked kindly.

The girl nodded her head vigorously and went to work on drawing out her plan. She drew a raft and her pulling them to where they belonged and then her swimming back here.

"No we will not leave you here by yourself." Ziva and Jenny said together shocked that the girl would make such an idea. They were taught to never leave a man behind.

To be Continued.

A/N Sorry had to throw Jenny Sheppard into the mix with Abbey and Ziva. It adds to the whole mystery as to who is trying to harm Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Review: The Director of NCIS has been kidnapped and placed with Ziva and Abbey. Gibbs and the rest of the team continue to search for the three missing ladies. On the Island the women meet a mysterious island girl.

Midnight

"Jenny do you think that we will ever see our home again? I heard that there are long-term effects of being away from one's home under stress are slim to ever becoming normal." Abbey said.

"Yes Abbey we will be getting home and no matter what we all in this together." Jenny said.

"I don't get how she can sleep so soundly at night knowing that there are dangerous predators out there." Ziva said looking at the young girl.

"It must be because she is used to being alone and always defending herself." Abbey said.

As the three women were getting ready to sleep they heard a whimpering noise, Jenny who was not there the last time was startled by the noise coming from behind her, Abbey and Ziva looked at one another and waited for a wolf to appear. None did and the whimpering grew louder until they turned into sobs of someone being tormented, all of a sudden the girl woke and glanced around sensing that she was no immediate danger went promptly back to sleep.

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked the other two.

"We don't know. Ziva that is the second time that has happened." Abbey said.

"Yes I think that it would be wise for one of us to keep a blinking eye open." Ziva said.

"Watchful." The other corrected, but they did concede that Ziva did have a point.

Two hours the island girl was once again having disturbing dreams but no sound was uttered. Before the break of Day the Kidnapper returned the boat with extra cash for the owner and left the key inside then took off in his car not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Come day break the three women woke to morning of a brand new day but when they looked around for the young island girl; she was nowhere to be seen.

"Great we lost her again." Abbey complained.

"Listen do you hear something?" Jenny asked.

"Sounds like trees falling and being dragged." Ziva pointed out.

"Should we follow the noise?" Abbey inquired.

Looking at each other, they were all on the same page and went to see what the noise was all about. Sure enough they saw the island girl busy building something.

"What do you think that you are doing young lady." Jenny exclaimed startling the young girl.

Jumping nearly two feet into the air and landing on her back she looked up at them scared not recognizing them and ran into the waves. Jenny, Ziva, and Abbey moved closer to the young girl but were to slow, losing her into the waves.

"Um Jenny correct me if I am wrong but she acted like a scared dog when you yelled." Ziva said.

"Okay you have a point." Jenny said.

"Um Ziva it is scarred cat, and we are probably the only people who have ever come here." Abbey said.

In the open waters the young girl swam far away from the island to the harbor to see if there was something there that she could use to get Abbey, Ziva, and Jenny home.

'_The sooner I get Bossy _(Jenny), _Scary knife _(Ziva)_, and Creepy _(Abbey)_ away from me the better I'll sleep. Should never have helped them to begin with."_

Back at NCIS

McGee was watching the video of the marine park that got blown up when he saw the kidnappers taking Abbey and Ziva on to the boat and coming back without Abbey and Ziva. He noticed that the water was rippling in the back ground with out any boats coming by the video went all hazy.

"Boss I think I have something here for you." McGee called to his boss

"Well McGee what is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Let me pull it up on the big screen for you *Doing so* we see here two of the kidnappers leaving with Abbey and Ziva then returning without Abbey and Ziva. Before the video becomes hazy do you see in the back ground some ripples. None of the other boats were passing by. If I blow that portion up just a bit more we get..." McGee was saying till he stopped.

Both Gibbs and DiNozzo looked at the big screen and saw the same thing.

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked.

"No clue Boss, she was not amongst the witness." DiNozzo was saying.

"What do you have Agent Gibbs?" A calm voice asked.

"Nothing yet Leon." Gibbs shot at the Acting Director.

"Who is that girl then?" Vance asked.

"Don't know."

With that he stormed off. Gibbs looked at his team and started barking out orders: DiNozzo help McGee find this girl; name, phone number, everything.

"Where will you be Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"Going back to the harbor something in my gut is saying she might come back to the scene of the crime."  
With that Gibbs left and went to the harbor.

At the Harbor

Gibbs arrived to see if there was any clue as to who the girl was and why was this the only harbor that blew up. When he heard a noise coming from under the pier he went to investigate it. The girl who was under grew frighten at the noise and went under before she was spotted.

"Must be hearing things." Gibbs muttered, walking back. He looked out to the horizon and turned to go back to his car wondering where is Jenny, Ziva, and Abbey was and if they were okay. He heard that same noise but this time from behind him. He slowly turned around when he saw the girl walking over to where there was some rope that looked as if they could be reused.

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted.

The girl looked up and moved to go back under the water. "Wait I won't hurt you." GIbbs said. "I just want to talk."

The girl stopped moving and walked slowly towards Gibbs making the hand gesture for safe. Gibbs smiled at the girl and nodded and moved his hands to show the girl that he wanted to move to a different location to talk to her. She moved cautiously towards his car not wanting to get in, but looking back she saw that she might know how to move the three off of her home.

Gibbs reassured the young girl that he wanted to her to be safe, reaching into his pokcet he brought forth his phone and called Ducky and told him where to meet him then proceed to call DiNozzo and McGee.

A few minutes later they all showed up. Wondering what Gibbs had found.

"Jethro when you called me I was wondering what you have found and I do hope my dear boy that it is not another body." Ducky was saying.

"No Duck not another body"

"Sorry Boss no clues as to who the young girl is in the picture."

"That is okay now what I am going to show is strictly between us. Got that you three. *Motions for the young girl to come towards him.* This is the young girl from the picture."

The young girl went up to each of the new comers but not to close. Ducky saw that she was hesitant to come close but when she did he saw her covered in scabs.

"Jethro did you look her over before you called me *gets a no she was too scarred to let me come near her.* This young lady has scars all over her arms and legs. I wonder about her back." Ducky said.

The young girl plopped down in front of them and looking at Gibbs made a gesture to see if they were safe. She smiled when he nodded yes then made a gesture to follow her. Frowning when shook his head no not understanding that they needed a boat until he made a gesture for boat. At that she laughed and went to the edge and whistled for some help to arrive. Four dolphins came and the girl made the gesture to follow.

"DiNozzo you and McGee go back to NCIS and look over our own videos, Ducky you are with me."

"You know Jethro this young girl has a remarkable way to talk it is as if she knows what we seek."

"Yeah Duck."

The two men leave to go back to NCIS while the other two followed the young girl, who grabbed the rope.

In the open water saw that the Dolphins with their charges and a young girl swimming towards an island. "I wonder where she is taking us."

"Hopefully to the others."

'_Ugh more people but this way the others will leave me alone_.' she thought.

Arriving at the island the girl motioned that Gibbs and Ducky follow her to their friends, surprising everyone.

"My Dears how in the world did you all end up here?"

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Review: The Island girl went to the blown up harbor to gather up some supplies while there she runs into Gibbs who was hunting down a lead of his own. He then later calls Ducky, DiNozzo, and McGee to meet him without Vance knowing. The island girl meets them but would only take two to where the women are. Only Ducky and Gibbs go.

Will the kidnapper be made known or does the kidnapper have some twisted plot in store?

On the Island near sunset:

"Boy Gibbs I was getting worried about us never seeing you guys again. I mean of course I would see you again but I was still..." Abbey was saying. The others interrupted her by calling out her name.

"It does not seem safe for us to return and I am not quiet sure how that feat will be accomplished." Gibbs was saying completely forgetting his cell phone.

"Well if we had a phone we could call someone to come pick us up." Ziva was saying.

"My dear young lady yes we could call harbor control or any number of people to come pick us up and even if we got ahold of them how in Heaven's name will we tell them were we are." Ducky said.

'What is this about harbor control and why won't they ask me. Ugh humans, best leave those that don't have any fur, scales, or feathers alone.' The island girl thought getting mad at more people surrounding her.

"I think that it would be best if we were all calm right now and come up with a plan that we all can agree on. We also must make certain that we take the young island girl with us." Jenny was saying before getting hissed at.

"Now my dear child there is no reason for you to hiss at her nor is there any reason for you to be here all alone." Ducky said to the island girl even went to take a step towards her, only to receive a growl and barred teeth.

"I don't think that she trusts completely nor do I think that she wants to come with us. After all it is true that she has been here for a long time and had no one to talk to or play with, on the other hand she could be in danger if the people who stole us ("Kidnapped" Abbey and Jenny said.) where to find her and cause her great harm while trying locate us." Ziva said glaring at Abbey and Jenny.

They all looked around at each other trying to figure out the best plan when they heard clatter over near the wall. Turning towards the island girl they saw that she drawing out a plan: a raft with five people on it and one person pulling then one person returns to the island. She was setting down her rock that she was using and turned to face the group. Sensing that all of them were staring at her she pointed to what she drew and made certain that they knew where they were going to be. They were all completely unaware of the danger until they all heard a dieing animal cry. They turned and saw a wild pig dead with a rock embedded inside the skull.

"Uh what just happened?" Abbey was wondering.

"I think that this young lady...please don't scowl...saved us from being killed by the wild pig." Ducky answered.

"Now what do we do with it?" Jenny was wondering while silently thinking how was it possible that only the child heard the pig.

The child was making a cooking/eating gesture to indicate that the pig was food. Only Abbey and Gibbs picked up on it quickly while the others were slowly trying to figure her movements out.

After Dinner the group settled down for the night with the thought of what was going to take place in the morning. A noise woke all of them up; Jenny, Abbey and Ziva who had heard that noise before where looking towards the young girl; while Gibbs and Ducky were trying to figure it out till they saw the young girl thrashing in her sleep. This time a wolf appeared and went straight to the child who immediately calmed down at the presence of the wolf.

"That is very peculiar." Ducky was saying.

Ziva and Abbey looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes missing the stunned looks on their friends.

"Um I think that it is time that we went to sleep. I sure that if she wanted to explain about the wolf she would but I don't think that she is ready to unclosed her secrets." Ziva said.

This time no one dared to try to correct her grammar being to stunned to notice anything but the girl and the wolf.

At NCIS

"DiNozzo, McGee where are Gibbs and Ducky?" Vance demanded.

"What Boss and Duck? Um McGee have you seen them today since we were given the assignment?" DiNozzo asked telling him silently not to say a word.

"No sorry been busy trying to find the girl from the picture." McGee said picking up on the hidden message.

"The two of you are hiding something. Earlier today the two of you went out and did not come back for an hour. Now where were you and where are Gibbs and Ducky?" Vance tried again.

"Listen 'Director' why don't you allow us to do our jobs and we allow you to yours after all I am certain that you don't want to keep the Mossad on hold do you?" DiNozzo said getting angry at Vance.

"Fine but you will have 24 hours to produce results or I am firing you. Gibbs had better be back tomorrow or you two will be finding a job." Vance huffed.

"Tony do you think that was wise to upset the Director that way." McGee was wondering at his Senior.

"McGee work the sooner we get answers the sooner that this whole thing will be solved though I think that it would be best if we go home and get some sleep." DiNozzo said.

Vance saw the two agents leave the building and did not think that stop them to question their movements he decided to follow instead. Going outside the three remaining agents went to their separate cars then a loud explosion was heard one of the three was lying on his back the other two were not.

"Tony are you okay?" Someone shouted.

"McGee where the blazes are you?" Someone was shouting.

The two agents met in the middle seeing that the other was who they claimed to be they went to see if anyone was injured. Fortunately no one was killed Vance was thrown back a bit was unharmed the only real damage done was his car.

"DiNozzo is your idea of a joke?" Vance was demanding.

"Oh so it is my fault that your car got blown sky-high and that my friends are missing. While you make yourself comfortable in an office that is not yours until proof of passing of the current Director or unless the Director retires. Oh let's not forget that you absolutely hate my guts when you know darn well that I am sworn to protect lives not destroy them." DiNozzo shot back at Vance who cringed under the words.

McGee could see that this is getting out of hand. "Mr. Vance while Tony here does have a valid point you are also forgetting that neither Tony nor myself know how to make let alone set a bomb. We were on our way home to get a good night rest however I suggest that you place the building under lock down when everybody comes in tomorrow. Tony and I will spend the night here so you can 'Keep an eye' on us." McGee said hoping to relieve some tension.

Both Vance and Tony agreed although against their better judgment of each other, though they both did think to apologize to one other they went back inside.

The next day the group on the island heard a strange noise coming and went to go investigate it. They saw the island girl hard at work putting the finishing touched on the raft. Looking up she saw the group and waved them over.

"Uh Jethro I think that she wants us to come over there."

"What is she planning?"

"Morning. I see that you made a fine raft but are you sure that it is safe?" Gibbs asked gently.

He saw that the young island girl nod and turned around with a smile indicating that it was time to go home.

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Review: At NCIS, DiNozzo and McGee along with the Acting Director Vance were targeted with a bomb. When McGee suggested that they put the building on lock down when everyone shows up in order to catch the perp, Vance agreed though he had his own suspicions as to who it was. Vance also told DiNozzo and McGee that they had twenty-four hours to turn up any lead as to where Ducky, and Gibbs went, even went so far as to threaten their jobs. On the Island Ducky and Gibbs found their missing friends: Ziva, Abbey, and Jenny Shepard alive and well. The five friends also made a discovery of a young girl living on the island by herself. The Kidnapper has yet to reveal himself thinking that he has covered all of his tracks. Did he or is among the agents of NCIS?

On the Island beach:

The group was weary of going to the make shift raft not knowing if it could hold all of their weight, though when Ducky moved to get on it shifted slightly scaring the others although the only two that were unaffected were Gibbs and the Island girl. Once the raft had settle the others got on and the island girl pushed them off the sand bed and fully into the water. Once they were drifting along they felt a sudden pull knocking them onto their backs.

"What was that?" Ziva asked.  
"Is everyone alright?" Ducky asked.

"I want Bert." Abbey said scared.  
"I think that I am going to hurl." Jenny said.

"Where is the Island girl?" Gibbs asked.

When they looked behind them they saw an empty beach, which got them wondering as to where the island girl could have gone. They heard a noise off to the side and when they turned they saw dolphins leaping out of the water and swimming close but always out of arms reach. They were watching the dolphins and getting distracted when *wham* another jolt was felt. They saw blood coming from all around them and the raft started to come apart.

"Where is that blood coming from?" Ducky asked looking at the blood and trying to figure it out.

"What was that noise?" Jenny asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Gibbs asked.

"No we are defiantly not okay, our raft is drifting apart." Ziva stated.

"Quickly everyone on to one side." Jenny stated  
"We all can't fit on one side. If Jenny, Abbey, Ducky and Gibbs go then you all stand a better chance of getting home." Ziva said.

"Why is there, blood coming from all around us, and why aren't there any sharks in the area?" Ducky was still wondering.

"No we are not splitting up. You will not be doing this." Gibbs argued

"It is the only option, plus you guys can always be coming back with a boat." Ziva explained.

"No you need to come with us. Tony will worry about you." Abbey said.

"There is no time. Go back and explain then come back." Ziva said and with that the raft fell apart with Abbey looking at her friend then back to her companions. Gibbs made a silent vow to get Ziva back to dry land once more. Ducky saw a body drifting up from the bloody water near Ziva and wanted to back to see if there was anything that he can do.

"Ziva there is a body near you see if you can fish it out." Ducky cried out.

Ziva reached over and pulled the body out and gave a shocked cry.

"It is the young island girl." She cried back.

"I am coming back over there Ziva to help you and I won't here anything more about this. Ducky you go back to the main land and get what you need to save her. Jethro take Abbey back home then come get us. If you are able to find the perp who did this." Jenny said and with that she dove back into the water making a line towards Ziva's raft. Ziva was holding the island girl when Jenny got back on board.

"How is she?" Jenny asked.

"Well there is nothing series only injury that I can see is the head. I think that she hit it while trying to help us." Ziva said.

Gibbs, Abbey and Ducky could only stare in silent as they watched their friends drift back to the island. As they drifted along hoping beyond hope that someone came along to pick them up and gave them a lift back to shore, they sat in silence so that they can think of their predicament.

Lucky a ship did come by and the captain noticed the three friends.

"Ahoy are you in need of a ride?" The captain of the ship asked.

"Yes we need a lift back to dry land, we also need to go to an island that is not to far from here and help our friends." Gibbs said.

"Wait a moment while I bring my ship around. Might I inquire your names?" The captain asked.

"My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." said Gibbs.

"I am Dr. Mallard though most people call me 'Ducky" Ducky said.

"I am Abbey." said Abbey with a sad note in her voice.

"I can give you a lift back to dry land then continue my search for the island, if you want Agent Gibbs." the captain said.

"Thanks."

As the Captain pulled his ship towards the remains of the life raft he study the group and noticed that one person was shaking uncontrollable.

"Miss, if you want to wait down below while I drive you back to shore you may." The captain said.

He noticed the look that she gave Gibbs and Ducky before deciding what to do. Gibbs just nodded his head at that suggestion and Ducky offered to escort Abbey down below with strict orders to sleep.

Back at NCIS

All the Agents were coming in one by one not realizing what is going to happen. Vance had noticed that Gibbs was not amongst the crowd and decided to give the man a few more minutes. He had also noticed that Ducky was also late in coming in as well. He was going to wait but when he saw that McGee and DiNozzo were working hard on the case from yesterday. He only caught small parts of their conversation but could not listen in any further. The little time that he had given the two missing people were up and he decided to take the course of action, that is until he got a call from the secretary saying that he had a phone call.

"Vance...where are you Gibbs...no the place is under lock down now...it will be as soon as i give the word...you seen them...where?...What do you mean two of them decided that they were going to stay behind?...Hurry it up you have three minutes to get here." Vance said.

Three minutes later Gibbs and Ducky walked in with Abbey and the whole building was placed under lock down. Gibbs went over to his team and told them what had happened. DiNozzo was not thrilled to learn that the Director and Ziva were staying behind all for the sake of an island girl. Though he did see their point only so far. Ducky went down to the morgue and called for assistant.

"Yes Dr."

"Once the lock down is completed we are going to need the van and medical supplies.

"Everyone we have to interview you again, apparently we have a mole. Someone had kidnapped three people from this agency and last night tried to kill me." Vance said.

"McGee you and DiNozzo are cleared for the attempt on my life however you are still a suspect like everyone here."

"McGee you keep working on those tapes see if you can pull anything off of them and get Abbey to help you."

"Yes Boss."

"Vance you and me will do the interview together."

After a long day for everyone Vance and Gibbs were running out of suspects when McGee came up with a picture id of one of the Agents that was told he had desk job.

"Are you certain McGee?"

"Yes I am. His name is Ishta Tahib."

"Very good please ask him to come to me at once."

"Yes Boss."

'Ishta Tahib' Gibbs thought 'Why does that name sound familiar to me.'

Ishta Tahib was brought into the interrogation room looking innocent as a baby, not knowing that he was caught. Vance started to do the interview again.

"Hold on Vance, allow me." Gibbs said.

Vance and Ishta looked at Gibbs and only one saw the look in his eye. Ishta grew nervous, so nervous that he blurted out that he did nothing wrong.

"We are trying to figure out why someone would want to waste their job here and what their motives are." Gibbs said unmoved.

"Why when all the desk people get are paper work and the meager pay. Not getting any credit for it." Ishta said losing his calm.

"Where is that you work before? Your application does not have you listed anywhere else and when you first applied for field work you failed to mention that you lacked the requirements of a field agent. You also went to demonstrate that you never had the proper training." Vance imputed blandly cutting into Gibbs questioning.

"Leon I am handling this. So you said that the desk people are less important here is that correct?

"Yes."

"As Vance also stated that you failed to merit out the requirements to be a field agent. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this then."

"You really need to ask that Gibbs?"

"You sick prick did you not think of what will happen when you got caught? Why did you target us?" Gibbs was starting to yell.

"Because of what your team did to me."

Uh-oh what will happen to our friends and why does the island girl distrust everyone? Why does our Kidnapper hold the team responsible for what happened to him and will the team find away to get Ziva and Jenny off the island.


	9. Chapter 9

Review: The young Island girl was helping the NCIS Agents get home when the blood appeared and she floated to the top. Ziva and Jenny Shepard stayed behind to help the island girl recover not really knowing what happened to her. Gibbs, Abbey, and Ducky got back to dry land with the help of a local sailor out on the waters to enjoy the view. Back at NCIS Vance started to initiate lock down of the NCIS building and waited for all the agents to arrive not wanting to startle the culprit of the recent attacks. The culprit turned out to be Ishta Tahib who has a grudge against Gibbs and blames his team for something.

On the Island:

"We have to help her Ziva." Jenny was saying.

"I know but I don't know how expect that we can't let her sleep for very long."

"I know but at this point there is nothing else that we can do. What has me concern is how she reacted with coming with us back to shore. Did that seem odd to you?"

"Yes does seem odd. Though not so much if we were to put ourselves in her feet."

"Shoes its put yourself in the persons shoes, Ziva."

"Stupid idioms. As I was saying there is a reason behind her acting though to her it might even be an act. She grew up with the only thing around her was the wilderness. You are used to seeing people every day and working beside them and with them. You are not worried if the next day will be your last day. I grew up with having people around me and also having to worry about when I may die."

"That explains yours and mine upbringing and a little bit about hers. Still we need to figure her out in order to help her better."

"Agreed. Though what has me concerned at the moment is how our friends are doing. Director there is something that has been bothering me for some time."

"What is that?"

"How we ended up here. When Abbey and I were brought here the first thing that went through my head was that this place was deserted and the manner that we were left with no provisions and no way to get back. It is as if the person behind the kidnapping and dumping wanted us to be forgotten."

"When I heard from Tony that you were kidnapped along with Abbey was how to keep your father calm and also how to locate you. I am afraid that your father is not at all concerned with your disappearance as much as Tony was. I did assure your father that you will be found and will call him fast. I think that Tony is going to become very excited that you have been found. I know that Tim was worried about Abbey. You are right however concerning the manner of how we were brought here. It seems to me to be a personal vendetta against someone who we are both familiar with."

As the two women ponder this, they failed to notice the island girl waking up just a little.

'Ugh why are these people still here and why was there blood underneath me destroying all of my senses. Why did these people come here and what are they going to do now? I hope that they don't start to chase me.' The Island girl thought.

Back at NCIS:

"McGee have you found anything else on Ishta Tahib?" Gibbs asked.

"Only that he works in our computer department. He did not list any previous references and he wants to be on this team, though he has very limited people skills and does not have any interest in the field work. He does not have any family listed nor did he list any other background that we could use."

"Get with Abbey and see if you can dig up some more on him."

"Boss what can I do?" DiNozzo asked.

"Go down to Ducky and see if you can help him."

"Yes Boss."

"Dr. Mallard why are we gathering all of these medical supplies?"

"We need them to help our friends."

"Are they injured Dr.?"

"No but we can never be too careful."

DiNozzo came and told Ducky why he was there although Ducky had a feeling that Gibbs wanted the younger man to feel as if he was doing something. Ducky was never one to turn down help when he knew that he may need so he gave DiNozzo some tasks to do before they got out of lock down.

Vance had decided to continue the interrogation of Ishta to figure out why he hates Gibbs too much.

"So why are you blaming Agent Gibbs for this?"

"I never said that I was blaming him personally but if you think that everyone here is not as what they seem then you are right. However I was supposed to be on his team not him going out to pick his own team."

"So why kidanp the Director?"

"It would hurt him the most. Know thy enemy weakness and you will have the upper hand."

Vance got up and left looking for Gibbs. He found him down in the pit looking at the photo of Ishta, scrutinizing on whether he had met the man or if there was another connection to him.

"Gibbs come here."

"Yes Leon what do you need?"

"Ishta thinks that kidnapping the women would hurt you the most especially the Director."

"That Bastard. I am going to question him further."

"I will be in there with you as well we are going to need some one who has legal power here after all and we don't want the press to get wind of this either."

"Agreed."

On the Island

"What do you remember from being kidnapped?"

"I knew that I was late and that I was driving fast to get to work before I got into too much trouble with Agent Gibbs. There was a blinding light the next thing that I know is that when I awoke next to Abbey I was here on this Island."

"I was knocked out with something covering my mouth. It smelled like chloroform."

"So who would go through all this trouble and for what reason."

"I think that we should wait until Ducky gets back here and hope that Gibbs does not do anything stupid."

"But why kidnap the three of us. I mean you I can understand and the only person that I can think of that Gibbs would show a father compassion is Abbey. I don't think that Gibbs considers me a daughter, and he is only interested in keeping me alive so my father would not retaliate."

"Ziva he considers you a daughter as well as Abbey, but you are wrong as to who wants to keep you alive though."  
*Moans, groans*

"I think that we should save this for another time Director Sheppard."

"Ziva what did I tell you to call me.

"Sorry."

They turned to see the young girl waking up.

"Hello how are you?"

The young girl turned towards them shaking visible she gets up unsteady and runs towards the woods.

"Not again."  
Jenny was startled to what ZIva had said.

"It was her that we first chased when we got here not knowing that she was here."

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Review: The island girl woke up and ran as if the demons were after her. Ziva and Jenny followed her from a safe distance, with Ziva muttering "Not again." giving Jenny a startling scare. Back at NCIS Vance had made a startling discover of his own with Ishta Tahib; who claims that he was supposed to be on Gibbs' Team and is resentful towards the leader. He even went so far as to claim that he knew about Gibbs and Jenny Sheppard. Stating "It would hurt him the most. Know thy enemy weakness and you will have the upper hand."

At NCIS

As Gibbs entered the interrogation room Ishta had a smug look about his face.

"I heard that you think that you should have been on my team is that correct?"

"Yes you were never supposed to choose your team. I am more qualified than anyone that you work with up there at MCRT then you can think."

"No you are not. I hired DiNozzo for two reasons besides him being a cop/deceive is that I know that he can follow my orders and that is previous partner was corrupt. Ziva David is trained to go and help people thanks to the Mossad. McGee can find information faster than you can think possible."

"I am better than all of them combined."

"No you are not. You are breaking right now in this room and you could not handle interrogating a suspect. They can."

"Gibbs may I talk to you outside."

Outside the interrogation room.

"Leon you and I both know that he is our dirt-bag."

"Yes but let's play his game and see if he knows that we have found Abbey, Jenny Sheppard, and Ziva."

"Okay you talk then."

"I want you to tell me where the missing Agents are."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come now surely you saw that the lab was empty, and there was an empty desk across from DiNozzo."

"So maybe the Director gave them the day off, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"You admitted to kidnapping them a little while ago and now you are clamming up like a clam. I don't think so."

"Oh so you remembered that little bit of information huh. Guess I screwed up but it won't matter anyways there is no way off the island after I place some explosives near there to ensure that they never leave."

"What explosives?"

"Water mines."

Gibbs stormed out of the interrogation room leaving Vance with Ishta in order to talk to Abbey and Ducky. He went to Abbey first, as he walked into the lab he found her huddled in a corner with the Farting Hippo Bert.

"Abbey listen to me okay? We caught the dirt-bag who kidnapped you, alright he can never hurt you now. Right now I need you to tell me about water mines."

"Gibbs are you saying that the island has water mines around the area?"

"Yeah Abbs."

"Well depending on how deep they are placed and also the range of the explosion would depend on the mine. Although given what happened earlier I think that it is safe to assume that you are looking for a deep depth water mine."

"Thanks Abbs and the next time that I see you I will have two Caf-Pows for you."

"Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs goes down to the morgue to discuss the options with his long time friend about what to expect from that kind of damage. Entering he saw that everyone was waiting for the word that it was safe to leave the building and go and help the two NCIS Agents. Tony not really understanding why Ziva chose to remain he did love her enough to trust her judgement was the right one.

"Boss I want to go this time to help."  
"DiNozzo you can go but you better behave otherwise I will give you a head-slap that you will feel in your death. You do not have my permission to die."

"Got it Boss."

"Good leave I want to talk to Ducky."

DiNozzo and Palmer leaves and Ducky turns to Gibbs, sensing that there is something wrong with his old friend.

"You know Jethro sometimes it takes the calm of the breeze to break a storm, and knowing you my old friend a storm is brewing and from the looks of it; it will be quite a gale."

"Ducky can you tell me what kind of damages that we can expect from a sea mine from the bottom of the ocean?"

"Depending on the type of mine and if it was set to go off at a certain time or if the slightest touch will unleash the deadly explosive. Also it would depend on the depth of the charge if it was a trench depth then the damage will be minimum however if it was close to the surface the damage would be quiet extensive. May I ask why you are inquiring about this Jethro?"

"Yeah Duck you remember early today before we arrived here? *Ducky nods* There was something that split apart the raft and made that girl float up however the only damage that could be seen was the swelling on the head. When I was question the suspect of why he kidnapped Ziva, Abbey, and Jenny he said that he left a nasty but deadly surprise in the water he even said that there were sharks in the water but we left we did not see any sharks only dolphins."

On the Island

Ziva and Jenny were chasing the island girl around the island not knowing why she took off, their only thought was that they wanted to make certain that she was going to be alright. They ran past were the island girl took them their first time they were there.  
"Ziva I think that this is going to be a long chase for us. She knows this island better than we do and there for I think that we try to figure out a better plan to get her near us."  
"I don't think that is such a good idea Director. First off she is injured and we really don't know how badly she was injured. Second I think that if we find her fast then we will be able to help her better."

Before she got any further in telling Jenny why they should continue their search they heard from a far off distance a wolf call.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Review: Ducky was able to tell Gibbs what damage to expect from the water mines that went off earlier that day. Ishta also confirmed that the island was a shark breeding ground and that there was no way off the island. While on the island the girl woke up and started to run with Ziva and Jenny chasing after her.

On the Island:  
"This is getting ridiculous. Why would she run away from us when she was just helping us?" Ziva asked.  
"That I don't know only she does. Though I have given it some thought about why she ran from us. When she came up, she was unresponsive which might account for the memory loss. I think that when we all saw that blood and assumed that it was hers, she might have hit her head against something though we don't know." Jenny said.  
"I hope that when we do find her we can help her, though how will convince her that we mean no harm."

They looked around for another two hours until they found the island girl curled up in a fetal position sleeping. They did not know what to make of it. All that time that they had spent looking around for her she was fast asleep. Ziva could feel her anger raising, although Jenny thought that due to the blow to the head the island girl simply forgotten who they were. Both Ziva and Jenny looked at each other and nodded. They picked up the island girl and carried her back to the beach. They were going through the basic steps for a concussion trying to not let her sleep for any long length of time. All the while keeping a vigil eye out for their friends.

Meanwhile back at NCIS

They were going over Ishta's bank record's and noticed that there was more in there then what he had made and spent in the last few years. McGee noticed that there was some one who was paying him. What he was being paid? That was what McGee wondered. He took this new information to Gibbs.

"Boss I found that he had a deposit of over half a grand in his bank. Unless he is embezzling money I don't see the NCIS paying that much."

"It does not unless you are higher up and you have a family. Normally only under extreme pressure. I think that some paid him to kidnapped the Director, Ziva, and Abby. See if you can find out more. I want him to stew some more in the interrogation room."

McGee moved before being told twice but he went down to see how Abby was holding up. When he got there he noticed that Abby was still holding onto the hippo Bert. That was one clear sign that she was not doing well he kind of missed the happy-go-lucky scientist that he knew she was.

"Abby I need your help with something and I hope that it is not too much of a burden." He said hoping that will perk her right up.

"McGee you surprised me. Please don't do that." Abby said.

"Sorry but I need some help about the case of your kidnapping."

"Oh and what help do you need McGee?"

"I saw that in the suspect's bank account that he had a large sum deposit. However I am unable to trace it."

"Alright let's see what I can find."

Both Abby and McGee got to work to see who could be able to pay that kind of money to have someone kidnap federal agents. To their shock that it was someone from their past.

Jennie Bennoit.

"Why can she not just leave us alone?"

"Abby as much as we wish that it was so. It seems that she still holds a grudge against Tony and the Director."

"We need to tell Gibbs. I mean normally when I get some really good information he shows up right out of the blue. I still don't know how he does that."

"Does what?" Their boss asked in the door way.

"Boss man did you get me anything?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"Abby I think that he is wondering if we had found out of who was the one that hired our suspect."

"Who is it?"

"You will not be able to guess but it turns out that she still holds a grudge against Tony and the Director. You know when we last saw her I thought that will be the last time that we would be hearing from her."

"Abby who is it?"

"Jennie Benniot."

On the Island

Ziva and Jenny were thinking about how to get off the island when they spotted a boat coming into view.

"Ziva look do you see what I see?"

"That there is a vessel out there? Then yes I see it as well."

They had begun to get to work on how to alert the vessel to their presence. They did not have a clue as to whether or not the vessel's captain was friendly or if they were foe.

TBC


End file.
